


One Day Stand

by megyal



Category: Bandom
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	One Day Stand

Patrick has _seen_ the jumping around. The guitar-swinging antics. The make-up. Joe and Pete do it all the time around him (no, not the make-up for Joe, Pete tried to put some on once and got a knee-baller) and its like normal now, you know? Well, not really _normal_ , normal is just standing and delivering, not these pirouettes, but as far as a person can be used to it, he's _used_ to it.

Which doesn't really clarify why he can't take his eyes off Jade as he and Pete stand backstage.

You know what Jade reminds him of? With the blonde choppy bits of hair and the really really weird eyes? Some anime character. No, for real, just look at him. To Patrick, he's giving off a serious oriental vibe, like he could kung-fu your ass, and then go play a show and not recall that he left you for dead on the curb.

He feels Pete pinch him in excitement, and he pulls his arm away in annoyance. Patrick is trying to figure out how Pete managed to drag him to see a Warped show. Last year had been awesomely good and awesomely bad, and he had sworn that he wouldn't even attend it this year. But Pete had been drawn to it like a stupid moth to an extremely hot and crowded fucking flame. And Patrick had been drawn along with him like the stupid friend ( _it was boyfriend now, fuck_ ) of that stupid moth.

"Oh, man." Pete is squealing. Right in his ear. "Look at the guitarist kicking the drummer's cymbals! Oh fuck, next time I'm top of Andy's riser, I gotta do that shit."

"His name is Jade," Patrick says a little too forcibly and Pete looks at him in suprise. Patrick doesn't look at him and Pete pinches him again. And again, and Patrick considers giving him the Ole Joe Knee-Baller.

"Isn't Jade a girl's name?" Pete sniffs, and Patrick looks at him pointedly.

"Aren't those girls' pants you have on?" And Pete pinches him so violently that Patrick turns and shoves him a little, fuming, because Pete keeps doing shit, over and _over_ until you feel close to commiting Murder One and telling the judge that you did it to get away from him, even just for a day. Pete glares at him and if they're gonna throw down here, thats just fine with Patrick, because he learnt recently about where some debilitating pressure-points are, and he is just aching to try them out.

Pete's pressure points are rescued by AFI finishing their set, and Patrick watches as they wave their way off-stage, and the crew rushes in.

Pete, being Pete, greets Davey like a long-lost beloved cousin, wrapping around him and screeching uproariously. Davey looks only faintly surprised; like he was _just_ expecting a crazy diminuitive man to hang unto him and yell. Amazingly, he laughs a little and hugs back, nodding as Pete rambles on about non-related issues, from the awesomeness of their set (because Pete is really a fangirl at heart), to the colour of Davey's eyeshadow. Patrick watches in bemusement and then turns away a little to see Jade folding his arms and watching him.

Yeah. Jade could kick his ass. Easy.

And Patrick finds himself wanting that, but not in a _let-me-break-your-ribs_ way. In a _here-take-me-now_ way.

Jade grins at him. Knowingly.

*

"I don't think a person like you is my type," Jade murmurs to Patrick as they watch Davey and Pete talking to one another in the kitchenette of AFI's bus; _talking_ involves a lot of expansive hand movements, and wide eyes. Patrick looks at Jade, and frowns a little at this non-sequitur.

"Your _type_. What type is that?"

Jade laughs a little, low, not bothering to answer verbally. Instead, he uses his chin to point at Davey and grins a little, and Patrick starts to feel just a little weird, because he likes this grin maybe too much. Jade looks at him, contemplatively, and then smiles slow.

"I could take that back, though. Maybe I just have a thing for lead-singers."

Patrick tries his best not to retort, but Jade's dark eyes are fixed on his, and all of a sudden he feels a strange sensation like he's falling off a building, and there's a little concerned voice inside going _pete? pete? PETE!?_ but Jade's eyes are not allowing his to break away. Jade tilts his head a little and his gaze shifts deliberately to Patrick's mouth.

"What would Davey think if he sees you looking at me like that, dude?" Patrick asks and is fucking surprised to hear his voice go all low and husky. Shit. Jade's gaze doesn't move at all, and Jade keeps on smiling in that funny way.

"What would Pete think if he sees you not looking away? _Dude_?" Jade replies mockingly, and all Patrick's brain is coming up with is _Well. well...shit._

*

It's not hard to fuck around. It isn't. And Pete did it to Patrick once, since they've started being serious, and Patrick found out real easy, because the truth of the matter is, Pete is a terrible actor. And once you're a terrible actor, you give yourself away, because you're not thinking about how your body language clashes terribly with what you're saying.

Patrick, on the other hand, is a _natural_ actor. He's also finding out that he's pretty adept at lying, which is causing him some dismay; he had promised himself that he would be the upstanding one in this whole thing (somebody has to).

But the lying part. Shit. That was almost effortless.

The thing about lying is that one has to just relax about it. Don't try too hard. And say some truth in it. So, for example, when one is leaving Pete in the hotel room in the early afternoon, one should say to him, quite off-handedly, "I'm going out for a little bit. You know. Maybe get some ass, or something."

Bingo. One has told the truth. And because people are used to one saying silly things like that, they'll just laugh and wave you off.

Easy.

It was crazy how Pete and Patrick actually rode with AFI when bus-call came around, and they let one of the techs drive Patrick's car to the next venue as they chatted, just because Pete _wanted_ to, and Patrick didn't mind, because Jade continued to stare at him from under that massive blonde fringe, using those fingers with the black-polished nails to brush the hair out of his eyes. Davey and Pete had been completely unaware of the strange tension building up between the two quieter ones. Jade's dark eyes had been making promises to him. _You want to make something happen? Let's make it happen._

So, _something happening_ is Patrick strolling down to the front desk as if he's walking through a dream and paying for another room, getting the key and going back upstairs. By the strangest of turns, the only room left in the hotel that they had found so close to the venue is the one next to the room Pete is still in.

Patrick's fingers are shaking as he opens the door quickly and slides in, leaning on the door. He can hear Pete laughing at the sitcom next-door as he flips open his cellphone, calls Jade and tells him the room number.

He can't believe he's doing this. Why is he doing this? What is his fucking motivation? He has never done anything like this before, this is too much, this is too fast, this was too crazy and there is a soft tap at the door. He moves away from the door and opens it, and here is Jade, _here he is,_ that same slow smile on his face, and Patrick's conscience bubbles down to a soft murmur in the back of his brain, amazed and slightly bitter.

"I got one hour," Jade points out, and Patrick nods, numbly. "You look funny. We don't have to do this."

"Let's," Patrick says quickly, and Jade smiles. "I thought you were straightedge, though?"

Jade raises his eyebrows and looks at him, his eyes burning into Patrick's, and Patrick decides not to press the point.

Jade steps closer and puts his arms around him and does the weirdest thing. He tucks his head into Patrick's neck and _inhales_ deeply. Patrick closes his eyes and tries not to breathe too shakily as Jade continues to smell him, and this alone is getting Patrick disgustingly hard. Jade pulls his head back and presses his pelvis closer, and Patrick feels that he is in same state.

"I want to top," Jade states, pressing Patrick towards the neat bed. "I want to be in you. Is that alright?"

"I-" Patrick begins, and Jade kisses him, deep, hard, and his mouth full and rough against Patrick's. Patrick doesn't even try to make a comparison to Pete, because its so alien and yet so familiar to him. He feels the bed at the back of his knees, and Jade takes off the glasses that had been between them and pulls away to place them carefully on the bedside table. He peers at Patrick's skullcap and grins, and simply pulls off his black t-shirt.

"I know you want to keep it on," Jade says softly, working at the buttons of Patrick's shirt. "So we'll leave it on. But everything else...has to go."

"Fine," Patrick replies, a little desperately, searching for some control over this whole thing. He reaches his hand into Jade's pants (what a surprise, no underwear), and grasps at the already-leaking cock, hard, and that's the green-light.

Gentlemen. Start your engines.

Jade shoves him back and crawls towards him as Patrick pulls himself back towards the pillows. His pants are undone quickly by Jade's fingers (they're trembling too) and the whole ensemble is pulled off and flung down right beside his head. Jade is pulling off his own pants and its all frightfully wild and uncontrollable and Patrick squeezes his eyes shut and he feels Jade's heated body pressing against him. He gasps as he feels Jade's hard cock sliding against his own, the head of it slipping against his belly, and he hears himself begging, _please, please, hurry_.

"Take this," Jade says and Patrick feels the small bottle of lube pressed into his hand, and he squeezes it too hard and his eyes fly open as he hears Pete laugh again, now right behind his head. Jade looks down at him, mouth opening wide in surprised amusement, and Patrick tries to make his shrug look cute. Apparently it works, because Jade is at his mouth again, and they're trying to be quiet, but Patrick thinks he's probably moaning a little too loudly. He's slathering on the lube onto Jade's condom-wrapped dick now, and Jade is gasping against his mouth and grabbing onto his fingers, taking some of the lube off, and then his fingers are inside Patrick, _oh fuck, oh fuck_ , pushing and stretching and working around, and Patrick is _whimpering_.

Then the hard bulb of Jade's cock is at his entrance and now he is actually crying out as it presses in, _oh the stretching,_ and the fucking television next door is being turned up, because _Pete_ is _hearing_. Shit. The stretching eases up as Jade pushes in even more, the shaft all the way inside him and Jade pulls out and pushes in again. Patrick moans so loudly that Jade kisses him to keep him quiet, and then grabs onto one of Patrick's legs and hoists it up onto his hip and then starts up again, faster, faster. Patrick arches up so sharply, electrified as Jade brushes against his prostate, and Jade uses his other hand and places it over Patrick's mouth, because he is a singer, and singers are pretty fucking loud. Good lungs and all. The bedhead rocks against the wall; and then Patrick feels a weird vibration right beside his head. He turns and sees his cellphone dancing its way out of his jeans pocket.

Jade slows down but doesn't stop. He leans down and whispers to Patrick.

"Go on. Answer it."

Jade is killing Patrick, his tattooed arms now at either side of Patrick's head, supporting himself as he thrusts into him, so slowly now. Patrick grabs at the cellphone and gulps as he flips it open.

"Yeah?"

"Dude. Patrick, where are you, man?" Pete snickers in his ear and Patrick bites his lip as he feels Jade's fingers wrap around his throbbing member, and start to roll up and down.

"Well...um...you know, just hanging about with Jade," he replies, a little breathlessly as Jade bends a little and bites his nipple. He presses up again into Jade's mouth and tries to listen as Pete giggles again, oblivious to Patrick's sudden loss of air.

"Dude, I had to run into the bathroom. There are some people fucking next-door. Oh man! You should have heard the wall!"

"Oh yeah?" Patrick replies faintly, his other hand grasping at Jade's ass, which is now moving in a slow circle whenever he is all the way in.

"Yeah. It's pretty heavy. You'll miss it all by the time you come back." Pete is laughing, and Patrick thinks, a little maliciously, _oh you wish I WAS missing it all._

"Yeah, so I'll be there soon," he tries not to moan out, because he's almost there, and Jade is picking up back the speed, again.

"Yeah, man," Pete says, giggling like a fucking five-year-old as he hangs up the phone and Patrick wonders if he actually, actually just spoke to his boyfriend while letting somebody else fuck him.

How fucked-up is that?

He would answer that _later_ , because the bedhead is going again, and they're practically bouncing up off the mattress, grabbing onto each other, making this as aggressive as they can, because certain events are made for a First-and-Last-Time tag, and this is one of them.

Patrick tightens up all over and comes. Hard. Shuddering as he feels his body pumping, squeezing all around Jade and Jade groans out loud and grips onto Patrick's hips and shakes, his hair brushing onto Patrick's face.

The television next-door is _blasting_.

They're both breathing hard, and then Jade kisses him again, their sweaty-faces slipping against one another, and then whispers to him that they have to take a quick shower, he can't go back to Davey like this.

Yeah. Jeezzz.

*

Davey is shaking Patrick by the whole arm and saying it was really too bad they had to go back, _come on, stay for another venue_ , and then Jade is hugging him, maybe a little too long, but Patrick doesn't mind.

He pulls away to see Pete looking at him, frowning a little like he had been doing some calculations and it doesn't seem to add up, he's missing a number somewhere.

"Come on, Davey, me love," Jade laughs, grabbing onto his lead-singer and heading away from Patrick's car.

Patrick turns and smiles widely at Pete.

"Come on, Pete, me love."

Pete's frown clears.

Because Pete keeps forgetting (or maybe he didn't really understand in the first place) how good an actor Patrick is.


End file.
